


Life time// Luzuplay

by tacowewe29



Category: Luzuplay - Fandom, Mangelito, Rubegetta
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacowewe29/pseuds/tacowewe29
Kudos: 13





	Life time// Luzuplay

Según estudios científicos solo un diez por ciento de la población recuerda el primer momento tras abrir los ojos, poca gente 

lo hace ya que el cerebro a tan corta edad es incapaz de memorizar, yo solo soy 

consciente de que lo recuerdo con extensa nitidez. 

Siempre me han contado la historia de como me encontraron, la cual ha sido mi favorita desde tiempos inmemorables. Papá dice que era un día lluvioso, frío y extraño para ellos. Habían estado “tomando cosas prestadas” de las aldeas pero no habían tenido mucho éxito encontrando las cosas azules y brillantes que buscaban. Llegaron a la siguiente aldea pero esta era diferente a las demás. Había rastros de fuego y cenizas junto con escombros y sangre por algunos lados. Las flechas descansaban por cualquier pared o cadaver de aldeano. 

Papi dice que al entrar a una de las casetas abandonadas y heroicamente deshacerse de un creeper vio un bulto de mantas encima de una de las camas que había en aquella estancia de arenisca. 

Con cuidado, abrió el envoltorio en donde mi madre me había dejado y siempre relata que quedó prendado de mis ojos azules. También dice que tenía la piel pálida, el pelo oscuro y un rasguño en la cara. Había tenido suerte de que los zombies no me hubieran encontrado durante la noche. Esta parte no la recuerdo, y Papá siempre regaña a Papi cuando me cuenta la historia ya que dice que aún soy pequeño y no debería saber estas cosas. 

Doy gracias a los dioses de que mi primer recuerdo no sea la destrucción de la aldea en la que nací. El día de la tragedia fue el mismo día que mis Padres decidieron adoptarme. Era un ambiente cálido en el que pude ver los ojos verdes sonrientes de Papi y la mezcla entre sensibilidad y emoción en los ojos de Papá. 

Estaba cómodo, en unos brazos calientes con un biberón entre las manos. Supongo que no tendría más de dos meses ya que aún me costaba enfocar bien. También tengo otro recuerdo, este ya más vago y lejano, de el tío  Fargan . Aquí ya tenía dos años y el tío me llevaba en barca, cuando estaba estrictamente prohibido por mis padres que eso pasara, hasta la aldea más cercana a comprarme un helado. También me llevaba en su burrito, me enseñaba a cultivar zanahorias o cuando mis padres hacían recados incluso practicábamos la pelea con zombies y a veces también hablábamos con  Ibai , un señor que hablaba muy alto pero que jugaba conmigo cuando mis Papás y tío  Fargan estaban ocupados. Era realmente feliz en ese pequeño pueblo que mis Padres junto con los demás integrantes habían creado y creí que crecería ahí por el resto de mi vida. 

Pero no fué así. 

Tenía cuatro años. Yo, inocentemente había pasado toda mi corta vida creyendo que mis padres se amarían por siempre, cosa que hicieron durante los tres primeros de mi existencia. Al cuarto, como diría Ibai, todo se fue a la puta mierda.

Ese día hacía sol, lo recuerdo porque tío  Fargan y yo justábamos en la orilla de la playa con mis dinosaurios de plástico. Mientras le contaba sobre lo que comía mi Stegosaurus se escuchó un estruendo dentro de mi casa. Estos días atrás me había quedado a dormir en casa del tío porque Papás querían jugar al esconditeellos solitos, eso me enfadó al principio pero cuando tío  Fargan me regaló cacahuetes se me pasó. El hombre-pájaro que me había estado cuidando por estos días se levanto con rapidez del suelo, me tomó entre sus brazos y desenvainó su espada de diamante. Ibai salió con prisas de su choza, también atraído por el ruido, finalizando unos restos de pan mientas se colocaba un casco y desenvainaba también una espada, esta de madera. Hablaron entre ellos, muy bajito y el tío, me tendió a los brazos de  Ibai  para después separarse de nosotros. Sentí miedo, no quería que le pasara nada a tío  Fargan . ¿Con quien iba a jugar a los dinosaurios?

El estruendo causado había sido Papá enfadado rompiendo una ventana con una maceta de zanahoria que yo mismo había plantado. Los vi discutir a través de dicha ventana rota. Ambos se gritaban cosas que mis oídos no llegaban a captar por los altos tonos de voz. Me tapé las orejas y me pegué contra el cuello de Ibai. No quería seguir escuchando, no quería verles pelar y tampoco quería que se dejaran de querer. 

Pobre y maldito iluso eras,  Nil . 

Mis Padres se acabaron divorciando, cosa que con ayuda de tío  Fargan é  Ibai , terminé comprendiendo. Volví a casa, ya que no podía quedarme para siempre en la bonita mansión de madera del tío. Papá había desaparecido de la aldea, no había rastro de él y por más que preguntaba ninguno de los adultos me daba repuesta. 

Así que, como cabezota que era salí a buscarle. Un casco de cuero que se tambaleaba sobre mi cabeza ya que era grande mientras empuñaba una de las espadas más ligeras, la de madera. Estuve perdido durante dos días, me desmayé en el desierto a falta de agua y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el sonido de las aspas de los helicópteros. Papi conducía mientras que Papá me sostenía y aún medio moribundo lo único en lo que fui capaz de pensar fue en que estaban en el mismo espacio, aguantándose y sin gritarse. Subí mi manita con delicadeza a la cara de mi Papá rozando así su barba punzante de un par de días. 

—Papá, no te vuelvas a ir jamás.—le dije con la voz ronca. Sus ojos afligidos no los olvidaré jamás. 

Conseguí mantenerlos juntos, en la misma casa, sin peleas ni plantas de zanahoria voladoras durante tres meses. Después de eso todo fue aún peor que antes. Papi se fue, por voluntad propia a vivir temporalmente con el tío Fargan.

Un día durante este cuarto mes salí de la cama ya que estaba sediento. El pijama era grande por lo tanto me quedaba largo de las piernas, el chupete aún lo llevaba y el pequeño peluchito de pollo lo llevaba agarrado con fuerza. Papá estaba en el salón, despierto. Aparecí por el umbral forrándome los ojos, había demasiada luz debido a la lámpara. Papá al notar mi molestia, la apagó con prisas y extendió sus brazos para que me acurrucara con él. —Nos vamos a ir,  Nil. — me dijo con la mirada perdida mientras me acariciaba el cabello con suavidad. 

—¿Papi viene con nosotros?—pregunté con la voz ronca e interrumpida por el movimiento del chupete.

—No.—

En ese entonces no lo comprendí del todo. Me parecía imposible veros separados, por lo tanto pensé que terminarías con nosotros allá donde quiera que fuéramos. Pero cuando vi que toda mi vida cabía en una caja y tú no estabas dentro, comprendí todo de golpe. Me dolió en el pecho y la única cosa buena de todo eso fue que el tío Fargan también se venía. Él decía que era porque necesitaba aires nuevos pero Papá decía que era porque no podía vivir sin mi. Te robé una camiseta y esperé que no te enfadaras por ello. Era esa que a Papá le daba tanta vergüenza, esa en la que habías impreso una foto de los tres y le habías regalado por el día del padre junto con una taza que tenía un dibujo de monigotes, hecho por mi que era adornado por un mal escrito “Mi Familia”. 

Tomé justamente esa porque era la última prueba de nuestra unidad como familia. 

Tío  Fargan se despidió de Papi con un abrazo y se adentró en el helicóptero, él conduciría ya que era el único que se sabía el camino hacia un pueblo nuevo al que se iban a mudar un par de amigos suyos. Ese día no hubo rastro de  Ibai . Yo me acerqué a ti y tú te agachaste. Quedaste a mi altura, en cuclillas mirándome con tus ojos verdes y una sonrisa, como si no te diera pena. Yo lloraba y lo único que sé te ocurrió decirme mientras me tocabas la mejilla fue, —No llores, campeón. Nos vamos a volver a ver, además sabes que yo te quiero mucho. ¿Verdad?— Yo asentí, totalmente de acuerdo en eso de que te quería y de que nos íbamos a ver y también, como niño que era, te dije toda la verdad sin remordimiento. 

—No lloro por mi. Lloro porque ya no quieres a Papá.— Os mirasteis a los ojos, sin parpadear, y visteis que me hacíais sufrir. Pero Papá siempre había sido el más frío de los dos, y ese día no iba a ser excepción por lo que después de esa mirada cargada de amor dolorido, se dio la vuelta y su sombra se perdió dentro del transporte aéreo. Lo último que recibí de ti ese mes fue un abrazo, un beso y esa camiseta robada que tú no sabías que llevaba. 

Cumplí los cinco años en medio de una mudanza. Nuestra casa aún no estaba amueblada por lo tanto fuimos a la de tío Fargan. Salimos de nuestra estrafalaria mansión, en esta nueva casa me faltaba la calidez de un hogar por lo tanto la choza en la que vivíamos antes seguía teniendo más puntos a favor. Y claro, allí tenía a Papi. Iba de la mano de Papá, de camino a casa del tío, la cual era una copia de su casa antigua en la colina,cuando un hombre de flequillo castaño y vestido con una sudadera negra pasó por delante nuestra, saludando muy alegremente a Papá mientras guardaba el arco cuando se percató de mi presencia. Habló con él mientras que yo le inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo. Al terminar vuestra conversación sus ojos cafés bajaron a mi altura y se despidió de mi. —Adiós, campeón.—me dijo mientras me revolvía el pelo. Hice una mueca, así solo me llamaba Papi. Miré de reojo a Papá quien buscaba un indicio de adivinar que provocaba ese señor en mi, pero no le di el gusto de tan siquiera poder imaginar que pensaba sobre él. 

Soplé cuatro velas, porque el tío solo había encontrado cuatro, en un muffin de vainilla que Papá había comprado en la panadería. De regalo recibí un montón de dinosaurios nuevos pero mi favorito fue el nuevo stegosaurio de color azul claro y ojos verdes el cual me recordó a Papi. 

Esa noche lloré abrazando al trozo de plástico. 

Pasaron tres meses y ese tal Luzu,  como me habías explicado que se llamaba, cada vez se pasaba más por casa. También había otro hombre que siempre estaba allí a la hora de comer y tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego, el cual pronto se convirtió en el tío  Lolito . No recibí ni una llamada por parte de Papi. Me sentía abandonado, me hacías menos caso y como niño de cinco años caprichoso lo que más quería era atención así que empecé a comportarme mal. Rompía cosas, tiraba del pelo a las niñas en la escuela y me pegaba con los niños cuando re burlaban porque tenía dos padres. Tú atención se ciñó sobre mi, obtuve lo que quise. Pero no duro mucho tiempo. Tú estabas ocupado con tu trabajo y novio nuevo. Porque eso también me lo explicaste.

—Estoy con  Luzu. —soltaste mientas yo hacía los deberes de inglés y tú cortabas las patatas para la comida. Te giraste mientras dejabas el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar y al mírame y ver que no tenía pensado responder, añadiste: —Estoy enamorado.—

—Eso suena raro.—te contesté sin mirartemientras rayaba con el lápiz en uno de los párrafos.

—Es cuando sientes mariposas en el estómago cuando te miran.—me explicaste con una sonrisa tonta.

Hice una mueca con disgusto, eso sonaba peor que comer brócoli. 

Luzu empezó a llevarnos a comidas “familiares”. Un montón de hombres con diferentes aspectos y personalidades, que me recordaban a  Ibai porque chillaban mucho, se juntaban a cenar un día a la semana. Lo único familiar allí era tío  Fargan  y tío Lolito . Ese día, era la primera cena a la que íbamos a asistir y me tocó ir a solas con él. 

Dejaste un beso en mi frente y luego peinaste mi pelo por decimoquinta vez en dos minutos. —Pórtate bien, no te sueltes de la mano de  Luzu y no hables con la boca llena.—me dijiste serio mientas me apuntabas con el dedo. Después subiste de tus cuclillas y te acercaste a él, demasiado para mi gusto. Colocaste el cuello de su camisa, le dijiste que estaba muy guapo y que estarías allí tan rápido como acabarás la consulta para después dejar un beso en sus labios, que te correspondió con mucho gusto y una sonrisa. Yo hice una mueca de asco.

Y entonces estábamos allí. Puntuales, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Obviamente, no le di la mano. Aunque él llevaba una botella de vidrio en la derecha y la izquierda siempre libre en caso de que yo cambiara de opinión. Habíamos entrado por una puerta, subido un montón de escaleras que me hicieron cansarme súper rápido pero no sin antes haber visto unas estatuas enormes a la entrada. Después de ver estas y las escaleras del demonio llegamos a un ascensor, y di las gracias a todo los dioses. Ahí si que me agarré a su mano, sabía que era un ascensor pero nunca había utilizado uno y me daba miedo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras ceñía mi mano alrededor de sus dedos. Sentí su piel tensarse. Pensé en que era la mano de Papi y que estaría seguro. Él se tomó la confianza de tomarme en brazos y yo le miré con ojos desconfiados. Él lo notó y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, después carraspeó y habló. —Es solo porque este ascensor va muy rápido y no quiero que te lastimes.— Yo no dije nada, aún no me fiaba de él pero me fiaba menos de los malditos ascensores. Escuché algo que no supe identificar y cuando abrí los ojos estábamos en una especie de torreón. Todo era desconfiado para mi y sin mis padres cerca ni el tío Fargan o  tío Lolo , él era lo único conocido que tenía, por lo tanto apreté mis puños contra la fábrica de la chaqueta. Respiré fuerte. Él lo notó y frotó su mano por mi espalda. 

—Tranquilo, Papá vendrá pronto.—sabías que no podías calmarme porque desconfiaba de ti pero aún así me dijiste lo único que podía tranquilizarme. Visualicé a mis Padres en mi cabeza, donde vivíamos antes, a Ibai, los cultivos de zanahorias y el burrito del tío. Empecé a respirar más tranquilo. —Así, muy bien.—me dijiste bajito y con cariño mientras seguías acariciándome. Murmuré un pequeño gracias y tus ojos brillaron. Te sentías orgulloso de haberme ayudado. Y con un estruendo mecánico y el sonido de las piedras rozando entre sí, el gran portón al que tú habías caminado se abrió. Detrás de él aparecieron dos hombres dándose un beso rápido antes de vernos y separarse con urgencia. Uno de ellos parecía seguro de si mismo, iba de morado y el pelo para arriba, como Papá. El otro, parecía más avergonzado. Tenía una máscara, como la de el tío  Fargan pero de oso y el pelo del color de la nieve. Los ojos morados del hombre, que más tarde descubrí se llamaba Vegetta,  se iluminaron al verme.

—Pero bueno, ¿Quien es esta cosita de aquí?—dijo entusiasmado mientras hacía paso a  Luzu conmigo en brazos. Me aferré más fuerte, ahora menos que nunca quería bajar al suelo.  Luzu esperó a que hablara y cuando vio que la timidez ganaba a mi curiosidad, decidió hablar él.

—Es  Nil . El hijo de  Auron .—

El rubio ceniza abrió la boca con una sorpresa exagerada. Yo le miré con enfado y  Vegetta  sonrió .

—¿¡Que  Auron tiene un hijo?!—gritó, yo arrugué la nariz por el chillido.—¿Con quien tiene un hijo ese cerdo?—les exigió a ambos hombres. Eso me molestó, era tímido pero no iba a permitir que insultara a mi Padre. 

—¡Papá no es ningún cerdo!—grité lo más alto que pude mientras me soltaba un poco del pecho de  Luzu . 

—Ostias que sabe hablar.—dijo el hombre de las máscara. Le saqué la lengua, no me caía bien. 

De repente, mientras seguíamos parados en la puerta de piedra se escuchó otro grito. Este impregnado con mi nombre. 

Los dos hombres que consideraba más familia dentro de este pueblo aparecieron por la gran puerta marrón de la mansión de  tío Veg,  como semanas más tarde pasó a llamarse. —¡ Nil !— gritaron dos voces conocidas a la vez. 

Hacía casi dos semanas que no los veía. La felicidad inundó mi cuerpo y me removí incómodo en los brazos de Luzu, ahora si quería bajar. Él entendió mi nerviosismo y me dejó en el suelo. Corrí por la hierba mientras todo el pelo repeinado por Papá se movía de su sitio.—¡Tío Lolito !¡Tío  Fargan !—grité con emoción. Ambos me esperaban con los brazos abiertos para que los abrazara. Durante un par de segundos mi mente se debatió entre a cual de los dos abrazar primero. Los brazos del tío  Fargan  se sentía como casa y eso era lo que más necesitaba. Me colgué a su cuello y aspiré su olor. Él colocó su mano en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y me abrazó con fuerza de vuelta. —¿Que tal campeón? Tenía ganas de verte.—me separó de él y me puso en el suelo.

—¡Yo también quería verte! llevo encerrado con Papá dos semanas y me está volviendo loco.— escuché su risa, que tanto había echado de menos y también otras más.  Luzu, Vegetta , el oso rarito y tío  Lolo . —¡Tío  Lolo ! ¿Porque no has venido a casa?—le pregunté mientras hacía un puchero. 

—Lo siento,  Mangel me tiene muy ocupado últimamente.— 

Mangel era el marido de mi tio. Se habían casado antes de que Papá y yo llegáramos. 

—¡Pues traes a tío  Mangel y listo!—

La puerta volvió a resonar a mis espaldas y allí estaba quien yo esperaba. Mis ojos brillaron con fuerza. —¡Papá!—grité con aún más emoción mientras corría hacia él. Para mi mala suerte, se me había pegado la torpeza de Papi y tropecé con una piedrita del camino. Me golpeé la frente al caer y instantáneamente se formó un corro de hombres a mi alrededor.  Luzu  me tomó del suelo, para que dejara de comer tierra, Vegetta corrió a dentro de la casa para buscar tiritas y Papá me sacudía la tierra de encima. El rubio ceniza se río de mi caída y el tío  Mangel le pegó una colleja.  Vegetta llegó con unas tiritas moradas decoradas con unicornios y le sonreí. Me gustaban esas tiritas. Sus ojos, que hacían juego con las tiritas, brillaron de la emoción. Semanas después, descubrí que tío  Vegetta tenía el instinto paternal incluso más alto que Papá. 

Esa semana comimos en casa del hombre morado e incluso conocí a la hija de Willy, la que pasaría a ser mi mejor amiga, mi Maldad. Pero la siguiente semana fue en casa de tío Fargan (el cual descubrimos había tenido una hija llamada Tortilla y que ya tenía un año) y la siguiente en la de un tal Alexby. Ese hombre del casco extraño me caía bien. Tenía un dinosaurio llamado Jimmy al que yo quería ver pero Papá me prohibió. Luzu escuchó los reclamos a mi Padre durante toda la cena e ideó un plan junto con tío Alex para que yo pudiera pasar a ver a Jimmy. Luzuentretendría a Papá lejos de el patio mientras que tío Alex y yo entrábamos a dar de comer al raptor. Desde ese día salía a dar paseos con el tío Fargan y mi reciente nuevo tío Alex. 

Siguió pasando el tiempo y yo casi me había olvidado de el abandonó por parte de Papi. Hasta que un día llamó. Era sábado y  Luzu se había quedado a dormir. Una especie de vibración en la planta de abajo, sala de cofres, resonaba mientras se mezclaba con el sonido de las aguas en las que actualmente Luciana dormía, salí de mi habitación, la de la puerta azul. Papá dormía en la de la puerta roja, justo al lado. No me escucharon salir ya que había salido con mis poderes de ninja. El teléfono de Papá descansaba al lado del bote con nuestra hada a la cual había llamado Sara. Me puse de puntillas para alcanzarlo y al leer el nombre en la pantalla pulsé el botón verde de inmediato. Los ojos verdes que llevaba esperando durante meses se hicieron presentes. —¡Papi!—salté en mi sitio de la emoción y corrí en la misma dirección que había llegado. Abrí la puerta casi chocándome con ella y salté a la cama con la efusividad de un niño iluso y emocionado por la llamada de su padre. 

—¡Papá!¡Papá!¡Es Papi!—chillé mientras saltaba sobre mi Padre y apuntaba con la cámara en su dirección. La imagen no debió ser grata para Papi, porque le escuché maldecir mientras fruncía la nariz. Papá dormía con un brazo ajeno alrededor de su torso y con la camiseta que  Luzu no llevaba puesta. Ambos se removieron incómodos por mi energía matutina.  Luzu pasó del tema e introdujo su cabeza debajo de la almohada, pero Papá se sentó en la cama por el susto de mis gritos y se frotó los ojos para así ser capaz de ver sobre que estaba tan emocionado. Al darse cuenta me arrebató el teléfono. Con reclamo y parte de enfado, habló a Papi. 

—¿Que cojones haces llamado a las siete de la mañana un sábado,  Perxitaa ?—

—Quería ver a  Nil. —

—¿Después de casi siete meses sin llamar? No me jodas hombre.—le contestó hostil y con mala cara. Me escaqueé entre las mantas para acabar sentado entre las piernas de Papá. Papi parecía arrepentido, se rascó la nuca. 

—Me desvelé, pensé en vosotros y—estabas justo a punto de justificarte pero parecía que el universo no quería que lo hicieras ya que una mujer apareció por detrás, preguntándote sobre dónde habías dejado algo, pero que hubieras rehecho tu vida no fue lo más conflictivo. La mujer de largos cabellos marrones estaba embarazada, no tenía una barriga prominente pero era lo suficientemente grande como para ver que si estaba en periodo de gestación. Días después descubrimos, gracias a tío Fargan que ella se llamaba  Violeta . Papá parecía sorprendido al igual que yo.  Luzu había sacado la cabeza de la almohada y la había apoyado en la pierna de Papá pero no era visible en la videollamada. 

—Ya vemos en que has invertido tu tiempo.—atacó Papá frío. 

—Tú también has rehecho tu vida,  Auron . Tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo.—

—No te inculpo por eso. Pero si tienes tiempo para engendrar más hijos, también tienes tiempo para llamar a los que ya viven, sienten y caminan. Así que cuando realmente lo tengas y no te acuerdes de él por casualidad, llamas.—contestó igual de decidido e indiferente que siempre era con las personas que desconocía o desconfiaba. Se dejó caer contra el colchón mientras suspiraba, exhausto.  Luzu se acurrucó en su hombro derecho y yo entre medias de los dos, donde más calor se concentraba. —Papá.—

—Dime, mi niño.—

—¿Papi va a tener otro hijo porque ya no me quiere?— Tus músculos se contrajeron, sobretodo tu pecho.  Luzu tomó tu mano y la acarició con suavidad. 

No fuiste capaz de hablar ya que el nudo en tu garganta fue más fuerte. Aunque negaste con la cabeza, yo sabía lo que significaba. No dejaba de quererme, pero si me dejaba ir. Ya no iba a pelear o pensar más en mi porque tenía otro ser del que preocuparse. Lloré, me dolía el pecho.  Luzu me vio y me acunó en sus brazos con cariño. Cantó bajito, en inglés mientras me acariciaba el pelo y esa canción se volvió en mi favorita. Tú nos veías desde debajo del brazo de tu novio. Le miraste fijamente y pensaste en que él habría sido el padre perfecto.

Cuando tú trabajabas me iba con  Luzu a su casa. Era grande, con muchas ventanas y tenía muchas mascotas al igual que nosotros. Ese día él cocinaba y yo estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina coloreando un dibujo. Eran mis seistíos nuevos,  Luzu , Papá y  Rubius . Todos de la mano y sonrientes. Cuando lo terminé pensé en llevármelo a casa pero de todas formas pasábamos mucho tiempo por aquí. 

—¿ Luzu ?—

Parecías sorprendido porque dijera tu nombre. Te giraste hacia mi sosteniendo el cucharón manchado de tomate. Hiciste un ruido con la garganta en afirmación. 

—¿Puedo colgar este dibujo en tu nevera?— Tu sonrisa brillante y de la que tanto había oido hablar a Papá con tío  Lolito apareció. Asentiste y señalaste a la nevera. 

—Quiero hacerle uno a tío  Veg . Solo porque quiero que me vuelva a invitar a su casa del árbol. ¿Sabias que tiene piscina?—te conté mientras garabateaba un circulo rosa en el papel y le añadía unas bolitas negras formando así a Manolo. —¡Mira Manolo! Te he pintado. ¿Te gusta?—le hablé al animal mientras le mostraba mi dibujo. Mordió el trozo de papel dejando así un bocado a su paso. —Pues si parece que le gusta...—murmuré mientras miraba como se había decapitado a sí mismo en el dibujo. Tu risa inundó la estancia. Removiste la salsa un poco más y después sacaste el cucharón para probarla. Te acercaste a mi y también me tendiste para que probara un poco. 

—¿Que tal?¿Te gusta?—preguntaste con tranquilidad mientras aún sostenías la cuchara. Te miré de arriba abajo, llevabas un delantal con un letrero en el que ponía  “Los cocis” y había plasmado un dibujo de tío  Mangel y tío  Vegetta . Habías recogido los mechones más largos de tu cabello en una coleta. Saboreé mientras hacía una mueca pensativa. El rico sabor a tomate inundó mis sentidos e hice un exagerado sonido de aprobación. 

Tú terminaste de cocinar y te sentaste conmigo en la mesa mientras esperábamos a que Papá llegara de su última consulta de la mañana. Yo seguía garabateando. Te vi que me mirabas con ojos curiosos. Yo no lo sabía, pero por tu mente pasaba el pensamiento de cuanto me parecía a Papá sin ser su hijo biológico. Tenía las pestañas igual de largas y las pecas de Papi, nariz chata que habría heredado de mis padres de nacimiento y esa personalidad que si tenía matices de ambos de mis Padres.

Yo te miré a ti, sin entender que mirabas. 

Te tendí un lápiz y tú lo tomaste desconcertado. 

—He visto como miras mi dibujo, así que te dejo pintar conmigo.—

Tu sonrisa alumbró la sala y una sensación de calor se instaló en mi pecho. 

—Mira, este de aquí es tío Lolito.—te enseñé mientras el monigote con cabello rojo cobraba forma. Pinté otro, de la mano de este, que llevaba gafas y una bandana en la cabeza. —Este es tío Mangel. Y estos dos tio Veg y Rubius.—te conté mientras dibujaba a otras dos personitas de la mano. Una de ellas de ojos morados y la otra con una máscara de oso. —Este es tío Fargan con tío Willy y sus cosas explosivas.— pinté otros dos también de la mano, haciendo así una cadena.—Tío Alex con Jimmy.—Luego seguí pintando, ahora un muñeco de palitos con el pelo en punta y los ojos rojos.—Este es Papá, yo...¡Y tú!—finalicé acabando de pintar tu pelo castaño. Escribí con mala letra “Mi familia” Te enseñé el dibujo, te veías orgulloso. Y cuando Papá llegó y yo fui a lavarme las manos para comer, tú le enseñaste el dibujo con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Soplé las velas con fuerza. Seis años. Dos cumpleaños en mi nueva casa, con mi nueva vida. Se escucharon gritos de júbilo y de felicidad por todo mi alrededor. Estábamos celebrándolo los nueve integrantes juntos como la familia que éramos. Recibí besos y abrazos por todos lados. El tío Fargan trajo a su hija, Tortilla la cual ya tenía unos meses e incluso sabía hablar, era el bebé más inteligente que había visto nunca. Maldad, la cual nació mucho antes de que nosotros llegáramos tenía ya cuatro años también y estaba allí. Recibí regalos, muñecos nuevos, algo de ropa, una espada de hierro e incluso diamantes. Di las gracias y el cumpleaños acabo. Iba sentado en los hombros de Luzu mientras Papá llevaba las bolsas con todo lo que me habían regalado. Papá metió las manos en sus bolsillos como pudo en búsqueda de su teléfono. Luzu frenó el paso y miró a Papá expectante. 

—Mira Nil, Papi te llama.—me dijo mientras me tendía el teléfono. Lo tomé, aún en los hombros de mi “padrastro”. 

Y por la emoción, no vi como ellos se tomaban de la mano. 

—¡Papi!—

—¡Hola campeón!¿Que tal, como ha ido?—

—¡Muy bien, me ha regalado muchas cosas!—

—¡Hola Nil!—saludó Violeta. Papá comenzó a llamar todos los meses y se convirtió en una rutina, pronto nos dimos cuenta que Violeta era muy cariñosa y también empezó a salir con su gran barriga de mellizos. Esa vez, ya no había barriga. En cambio, cada uno sujetaba un bultito de mantas blancas. —Mira quienes están aquí—murmuró mientras Papi acercaba la cámara. 

Había dos bebés. Uno de gorrito amarillo y otro con uno de color verde. —Lili y Nia.—

—¡Han nacido!—les grité a todos mientras le enseñaba la pantalla a Luzu y luego a Papá. Después me acerqué la pantalla, casi a la nariz y las miré con más atención. Estaban arrugadas y tenían los ojos cerrados, pero aún así eran preciosas. —Que bonitas...

—Felicidades, a ambos.—dijo Papá de fondo mientras miraba a Luzu y se sonreían. Ese día me dejasteis dormir con vosotros y creo que jamas he dormido más feliz. 

Tenía seis años, pero no era tonto. Sabía que os habíais peleado porqué él llevaba un par de días sin venir y tú no salías prácticamente de la cama. Los no tan recientemente casados Fernández se pasaban la mayoría del día en casa. 

Lolito cuidándote a ti y Mangel a mi. 

Era lunes y esta situación llevaba manifestándose desde el viernes pasado. Yo no te había visto desde entonces. Mangel calentaba una caja de macarrones que había traído de su casa mientras que yo esperaba jugando con el tenedor. El tío Lolito entró a la cocina, venía de la torre izquierda, la cual se había convertido en tú habitación estos días. —¿Como está?—preguntó su esposo con su familiar acento mientras sacaba un plato y depositaba los macarrones. Me los dejó delante y me revolvió el pelo con cariño.

El tío suspiró con pesadez.—Sigue sin comer y se niega a contarme que ha pasado.—se acercó a Mangel y se dejó caer en su hombro.—Me pone triste verle así, mi niña.—

Su marido le acarició el cabello y besó su coronilla mientras que el anillo de oro relucía en su dedo.—Por lo que me cuenta Vegetta, Luzu está igual.—

—¿Tú crees que lo han dejado?—le susurró Lolito con preocupación procurando que el rumor no llegara a mis oídos. 

Yo negué desde la silla. —No lo creo.—los ojos curiosos de ambos adultos se posaron en mi cuerpo de baja estatura.

—Se quieren mucho y si lo hubieran dejado Papá no se despertaría a las tres de la mañana para mirar por la ventana en dirección a casa de Luzu.—dije indiferente mientras pinchaba macarrones con el tenedor. Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos ante mis palabras.—Cuando os vais me quedo solo y me canso de pintar. Así que miro las cámaras de seguridad.—me expliqué mientras seguía masticando. Pasamos un rato más juntos, viendo una película y a la hora de despedirse ambos dejaron un beso en mi frente y salieron por la puerta, recordándome que les llamara de inmediato si pasaba algo. Mañana realmente era turno de tío Fargan de venir, pero Tortilla le tenía demasiado ocupado. 

Esta noche entraría a hablar contigo, pero antes te prepararía tus cereales favoritos. Empujé una silla para así poder llegar al armario y tomar el bol con la carita de pollo, nuestro favorito. Últimamente te había dado por comprar leche de avena por lo cual llené el recipiente para después volcar los copitos de colores y manchar todo el líquido claro. Tomé una bandeja y lo coloqué todo en su sitio. La última vez que Luzu estuvo aquí se quejó de todas las escaleras de mano que había que subir para llegar a los torreones y tú las sustituiste por un par de blancos ascensores. En ese entonces aún me daban un poco de pavor, pero haría cualquier cosa por ti. Al llegar arriba abrí la puerta con una mano mientras me ponía de puntillas, era bajito y casi no llegaba. Todo estaba oscuro y lo único que pude distinguir fue un bulto en la cama gracias a el faro de la torre de tío Veg que cada diez segundos apuntaba hacia aquí. Agradecí con todo mi ser por esa luz. —¿Papá?—musité en voz baja.

—Te he traído cereales, tío Lolo ha dicho que no has comido y estoy preocupado.—

Levantaste la cabeza al escuchar mi voz, como si no esperaras que yo estuviera arriba. Te sentaste de inmediato en la cama, lo único que pude ver fueron tus ojos rubí y encendiste la lamparita de tu mesilla. Al acercarme, tomaste la bandeja de mis manos y la colocaste también en la auxiliar. Pude ver tus ojeras y los ojos hinchados, por primera vez tenías un aspecto deplorable. Me hiciste sitio a tu vera, pasando tu brazo por mis hombros y espachurrándome junto a ti. Yo me acurruqué con gusto, había echado de menos tú calor, tú esencia y tú cariño. —Siento molestar Papá, pero te echaba de menos.— tomé su mano y la puse contra mi cara, cubriendo así toda mi mejilla. Al hacerlo, noté algo frío y circular. —¿Y esto?—le pregunté tomando su dedo anular. 

—Me lo dio Luzu.—me contestaste melancólico. 

—Brilla, es bonito.—dije inspeccionándolo con cuidado. Y yo en ese entonces sólo vi una sortija bonita y brillante, pero significaba que os habíais prometido. Mi pensamiento volvió a los cereales y me levanté de mi sitio.—Papá, tío Lolo me encargó que te hiciera comer.— 

Tú negaste como niño caprichoso. Puse mis manos en jarra. —Venga porfis, solo un poquito.—te supliqué mientras juntaba mis dedos, entrecerraba mis ojos y te miraba por el huequito que quedaba entre ellos. Sonreíste y toda tu cara se iluminó, era como si te hubieran dado fuerzas de golpe, la alegría te hubiera vuelto de la nada y tu sangre volviera a fluir por tu venas con ritmo.

—¿Qué?¿De que te ríes?—

Negaste aún con una sonrisa.

—De que te quiero mucho, Nil.—

Yo quedé prendado de tus palabras, lo sabía pero nunca me lo habías dicho y el calor inundó mi corazón. Mientras yo seguía procesando tus palabras tomaste un almohadón y me aporreaste con el en la cara, tirándome así casi de la cama. Al principio me enfadé pero cuando volví a escuchar tu risa todo sentimiento de ira se desvaneció. Me protegí de ti como pude, con los brazos, con las piernas e incluso con el culo. Pero llegó un momento en el que también tuve en mi poder una almohada y entonces la pelea continuó. 

No te comiste los cereales, pero fuiste feliz. Y sin saberlo, también hicimos feliz a Luzu, el cual al ver movimiento movimiento se paró y nos veía a través de la ventana de su silenciosa mansión, con un café en la mano, sonriente al ver como nos pegábamos con sacos rellenos de plumas. 

Era miércoles y seguíais sin hablaros. Ambos erais muy orgullosos y el martes,tío Lolito descubrió porque os habíais peleado y como era de esperase se lo contó a Mangel, pero ninguno de los dos querían decirme. Yo había estado siendo acompañado al cole por Papá todas las mañanas y siendo recogido por tío Mangel los lunes, tío Fargan los viernes, los miércoles venía el tío Veg y el resto de días venia Papá. 

Estabas de mejor humor y ya salías e incluso trabajabas. Pero sin él, no eras tú. —¿Que deberes tienes hoy, enano?—me preguntó mi tío de ojos morados mientras me servía un plato con pescado.

—De inglés.—comí pescado, sabía rico.

—Que bueno esta, tío Veg.—dije con la boca llena mientras le miraba. 

—Nil, no hables con la boca llena.—me disculpé brevemente y luego seguí comiendo mientras le escuchaba.

—Bueno, sabes que el inglés no es lo mío. Tengo unas cosillas que hacer esta tarde así que te vas a quedar solo un poco más pronto de lo normal, ¿Vale canijo?—asentí.

—Creo que le pediré ayuda a Luzu. ¿Él sabe inglés verdad?—

—Si, es probablemente el que mejor sabe de toda Karmaland.—

Asentí decidido. Llamaría a Luzu, y ejecutaría mi plan. Tío Veg se fue con un poco de remordimiento, no sin antes supervisar que yo fregara mi plato, dejar un beso en mi frente y recordarme lo mismo que todos me recordaban todos los días.—Que llame si pasa algo, ya lo sé tío Veg.—

Saqué mis deberes de la mochila y miré el reloj. Las dos y media. Papá llegaría a las tres en punto, lo cual me daba media hora para llamar a Luzu. Tenía cinco años pero como ya dije, no tenía un pelo de tonto. Salí de la casa con los deberes en la mano, Papá estaba en el ayuntamiento con el tío Lolo por lo tanto no me vería ir a ningún lado, si lo hiciera me prohibiría salir de casa por el resto de mi vida. Corrí escaleras arriba por la gran colina, eso facilitó que fuera más rápido. Al llegar llame a la puerta con fuerza. —¡Luzu!¡Necesito ayuda!—

Abriste la puerta y te miré de arriba abajo. Tenías unos pantalones rosas con un estampado de Hello Kitty y una camiseta con una estrella en el centro en la que, irónicamente, ponía “¡Hoy estoy feliz!”. Tenías ojeras y los ojos hinchados, te veías igual de deplorable que Papá hace dos días. —Por todos los dioses, te ves fatal.—

Una cansada sonrisa adornó tu cara. 

—Si, gracias. Venga pasa y cuéntame que haces aquí.—me ofreció.

—No puedo pasar, tienes que venir tú. Papá me prohibió salir de casa y necesito ayuda con los deberes de inglés. Hablé con tío Veg y me dijo que tú sabías muy bien.—

Suspiraste, pero saliste en cuanto te pusiste unas pantuflas de cerdito. Cerraste la puerta y te di la mano, sin que te lo esperaras. Tus ojos brillaron con fuerza cuando lo hice y te miré fijamente con los míos. Me estabas ayudando, habíamos hecho cinco ejercicios de once. 

—Vale, la siguiente palabra es algo que se come y es blanco.—

—¿Huevo?—

—No, that’s egg.—

—¿Es una verdura?—

—A white vegetable that i’m sure you don’t like.—

—¿El brócoli blanco que huele mal?—

Tú reíste con fuerza y yo reí contigo, hasta que un carraspeo interrumpió en la cocina. Papá había llegado. Vuestras miradas conectaron y sus ojos rojos parecían indiferentes. —Que hace aquí, Nil.—

—Me estaba ayudando con los deberes. Pero ya hemos terminado, ¿Verdad Luzu?—

—S-si,—tartamudeó mientras se levantaba y secaba sus palmas sudorosas en sus pantalones. 

Salí de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo. Corrí hacia casa de tío Fargan, Tortilla y Maldad estaban allí. Maldad era hija de tío Willy, ella tenía cinco años y era la persona más astuta que jamás había conocido. Tortilla acababa de cumplir tres años pero era realmente inteligente. —¡Chicas!—grité mientras llegaba


End file.
